Sarya Dlardrageth
| refs3e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil }} Countess Sarya Dlardrageth was a half sun elf, half-fiend sorceress, leader of the daemonfey and a princess of House Dlardrageth. She was over five thousand years old as of 1374 DR. Description Sarya had deep red skin and bright orange and gold hair. She preferred to wear her magically protective black robes embroidered with gold. She had a seductive beauty and classic elven features. She was short and girlish. Her gold eyes burned like bright coals, and she had large, bat-like wings emerging from her back. Viewed through the shimmering effect of her heat aura, Sarya’'s long hair seemed to flow as if it were a mane of flames. Her pointed ears looked like regular elf ears, though close inspection revealed a slight scalloped edge to them. Personality The Cambion Countess was aloof, unforgiving, and totally without remorse. While her abilities made her a formidable foe, she preferred to have her son and nephew sully their hands in combat while she remained the planner behind the scenes. She had nothing but disdain for non elves and utter hatred for most elves. As it had been “proven” to her, only House Dlardrageth matters, and she was adamant that it would survive. The youngest child and sole daughter of Lady Xiiltharra Dlardrageth and her balor consort, Sarya spent her life in awe of her mother, the matriarch of the Dlardrageth clan. As she expected to become the new matriarch upon her mother’'s death, she always ordered her family and friends around, and her awesome temper would flare quickly to a burning heat if she were disobeyed or ignored. With the house reduced to a trio, Sarya’'s driving motivation was to learn of the new Faerûn, rebuild her house by abducting proper gold elves for mates, and then begin her revenge on those who imprisoned her and dared to render short-sighted judgment upon her house. Though she was only 180 years old physically, millennia of waiting had kept her hatred bright, and she was intent upon seeing the "up and start" moon elves suffer for their actions and their presumption. Possessions Sarya wore the Gilded Gown of Selussa, which was a black robe embroidered with gold that was enchanted to the strength of steel, and carried a zalanthar wood staff called Miillaethm's Staff. Also, she had Aduce's Whip, and wore the Emerald Earring of Vhoadan. She recovered a levitating Vyshaanti battle platform from the ruins of Nar Kerymhoarth. It was forty feet (12 m) across and had armoured sides. Relationships Sarya's father was a balor. She was the youngest child and only daughter of Lady Xiiltharra Dlardrageth. She had a son called Xhalph who was born after her coupling with a glabrezu. She also had a nephew named Xhalth and a deceased son, Ryvvik, who was of vrock heritage and a psionic. History Sarya was magically imprisoned thousands of years ago in a location on top of which Ascalhorn and later Hellgate Keep would be built. In 1369 DR she was set free when the prison was cracked after the Harpers used the Gatekeeper's Crystal to raze the city of Hellgate Keep. In 1374 DR, burning with wrath for being imprisoned thousands of years, Sarya, attempted to take vengeance upon the descendants of her enemies. She freed the remainder of her Daemonfey kin from Nar Kerymhoarth (Nameless Dungeon), and moved from her hideout beneath Lothen of the Silver Spires to Myth Glaurach. This was where she corrupted the Mythal, perverted its wards and used it to summon an army of demons bound to her service. She also recruited orcs, bugbears, and goblins. Sarya first attacked small wood elf settlements in the High Forest, then launched an attack on Evereska. After lackluster results on both attempts she decided to secretly move into the ruins of Myth Drannor and carve out a kingdom in the forest of Cormanthor. Here she could press into servce both demons and devils. Not only was her residency of the formerly glorious Myth Drannor a dire insult to elven-kind, but Sarya fully intended to use it as a stronghold to slowly conquer the entire region of the Dalelands, the Moonsea, and Sembia. With the help of her mysterious fiendish patron, The Branded King, Sarya even got the lingering powers of Myth Drannor's mythal to work in her favor. Sarya's plans were, however, eventually thwarted by the elven army of Seiveril Miritar, mercenary armies from Sembia, various small human armies of the Dales, and in no small part by the efforts of the sun-elf wizard, Araevin Teshurr. Appendix Gallery File:Sarya Dlardrageth2.png|Sarya Dlardrageth in the Nameless Dungeon References Category:Members of the daemonfey Category:Sorcerers Category:Fey'ri Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants